


Unrelenting Needs

by RoNask



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Amanda gets caught, questions arise.
Relationships: John "Jigsaw" Kramer/Amanda Young
Kudos: 9





	1. 1.

She’s glad she decided to cut her nails short because it feels like too much and all she wants to do right now is do enough to take the edge off.

Amanda makes sure to put distance between them, he doesn’t need to hear it. And she knows she’ll have to be quick, John might need her.

Her pants and underwear are pulled out of the way fast, she ignores the red marks on the inside of her thighs.

She can feel as her digits slip between her folds. Finds herself warm, slick, ready. She bites down her lower lip.

Amanda pretends every brush of her finger is actually his touch against her clitoris. In her mind, he breathes hard down her neck, it is his hand on her cunt, he can tell just how needy she is.

The whines come out unfiltered from deep down her throat and she can’t remember why silence is mandatory. Perhaps a part of her hopes she’ll get caught and he’ll make it a point to finish her off because that’s just John.

Her body shakes, her walls contract, she bens just a little, breathing heavily.

The orgasm is almost done when she opens her eyes.

Hoffman stands not far away, he can’t see the cuts because of her hand and her position, but his eyes tell her he knows what he has seen.

He walks away, she watches him go, then gets herself back together. She has to go back, John might need her.


	2. 2.

He slammed his palm on the blueprint of her newest project, forcing Amanda to look up to narrow her eyes at him.

“I’m on a deadline, is there a reason for you to walk in here and interrupt my work?” she growled at Hoffman.

“You should keep your head on the job,” his voice came out low.

“I’m trying to, you’re on my way,” she shot back, shrugging at him.

“You know what I’m talking about, Young. Whatever little boyfriend got you hot and bothered enough to go and get off on the job is a liability.”

She felt the weight of her gun, leaned forward on the desk. “I don’t care what you think you saw, it’s none of your business.”

“It is if it affects the plan.”

“It doesn’t! Now, may I get back to work?”

“Young, you--”

“I believe that’s quite enough,” a rough voice said.

Amanda shot the man in the wheelchair a look, “You shouldn’t be out of bed.”

Kramer glanced over to Hoffman, “I’ll take care of it.”

The investigator left, but not before glaring at Young.

She waited until he was out of earshot, then faced John, “You should go back.”

“Is everything alright, Amanda?”

He didn’t miss the change in her eyes at the question. “Questioning my judgment too?”

He wheeled closer to her. “You haven’t given me a reason to do so.”

“Then what are you asking?”

“I’m asking if  _ you _ are doubting yourself.”

She smirked, “No. No, I’m not. I know my job.”

“Is there anything you wish to tell me?”

“Yes,” she declared, “Go back to bed or I’ll wheel you back.”

“Amanda,” he pressed.

“I’m fine,” she said, “Is there anything else?”

He shook his head, took a moment, then left.

She watched him, swallowed hard.

Back to work was her best option, then.


End file.
